


Chapter 13. The Aftermath of a Love Confession

by darthnoire, QueenBastet (darthnoire)



Series: Suspiciously Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Blindfold Sex, Consensual Sex, Erection, F/M, Kissing, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sex, Smut, They’re adults, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chat noir takes charge, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/darthnoire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/QueenBastet
Summary: Basically this chapter is the sinful version of Chapter 13 of my fic Suspiciously Miraculous.Read at your own risk. For the safe version of this chapter here's the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472129/chapters/51437623(PS.: it was my first time ever writing sin, so please do leave comments and ways for me to improve, thanks)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Suspiciously Miraculous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554814
Kudos: 22





	Chapter 13. The Aftermath of a Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this chapter is the sinful version of Chapter 13 of my fic Suspiciously Miraculous.  
> Read at your own risk. For the safe version of this chapter here's the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472129/chapters/51437623
> 
> (PS.: it was my first time ever writing sin, so please do leave comments and ways for me to improve, thanks)

Marinette had lost track of the time. She did not know for how long they had been in Chloé’s bedroom. Adrien had told the group the whole story, or at least his point of view of the events when Marinette had refused to do so. Chloé and Alya had been raging about Nathanäel hurting Marinette, and decided to check her for themselves, make sure she was not too badly hurt. They asked if she needed ice, water, food, or if she needed to sit down, or anything else, really. She had refused all their suggestions and insisted she was fine. They insisted she should tell them her version of the story one more time and she had simply shaken her head. They realised she did not want to talk about the issue and did not pressure her again. Nevertheless, her friends kept talking and expressing how angry they were and how justice needed to be done. She was not sure what else they had been conversing about, because she had stopped listening soon after. She had, since then, been starring out of the window, replaying in her mind what had happened with Nathanäel over and over again.

Nathanäel had told her he loved her and that he was sorry. _He still loved her._ That brought tears to her eyes. She placed a hand on her lips, to stop them from quivering. She was not sure how that made her feel, hearing those words coming from his mouth again… She was confused. She was feeling a myriad of emotions. Just after he had told her he loved her, he had grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist. That seemed to bring back the man that had broken her heart. Something in his eyes had changed in a split of a second, he had gone from the Nathanäel she had loved and missed to the one she saw on the night she found out he was cheating on her.

The rest of the conversation played in her mind. His words of warning. What possibly could he mean when he said they wanted to bring her down? _Did he mean that somehow someone had found out her secret identity? Someone knew she was Ladybug?_ He also told her not to trust anyone and that they had found him again. Someone was after him, someone was controlling him. It was as if he was two completely different personas. Almost as if he was akumatized. _Was that even possible? Could he be akumatized and still look like Nathanäel?_

At that thought, her face became as pale as a sheet, her hands started shaking. Could it be? Was Hawkmoth unlocking new and dangerous powers? And if so, why was she the centre of it all? Because he had figured out she was Ladybug or for some other obscure reason that she was unaware of? She tried pushing aside all the personal emotions and implications that discovery would have on her life. She definitely could not go down that rabbit hole before she had dealt with the Ladybug issues, and yet… She found herself questioning everything and what it all meant. Had Nathanäel actually been cheating on her then? Or was this all part of a big misunderstanding, some grand plan to bring her down, like he had said? And if so, where did that leave them? What would happen to their relationship? She was with Chat Noir now, but was that even fair on Nathanäel? She thought it was not, but she also could not go back to him, could she? Even though she did not want to admit it to him yet, she knew her heart belonged to him. Nonetheless, she could not simply erase all the happy years she had had with Nathanäel. And to make matters even more complicated, her stupid, naïve heart had been beating erratically all night every time Adrien touched her…

_Focus Marinette! Paris needs Ladybug right now. Marinette can deal with all her personal problems later._ _One thing at a time_ , she thought.

\- Hey, Marinette. Are you alright? – Nino pulled her out of her own head, preventing her from spiralling even further.

It was only when he wiped some of the tears on her face that she realised she had been crying. She threw her arms around Nino for comfort. He hugged her back in return, very tightly, as if trying to push all the bad thoughts and feelings out of her. He kept rubbing circles on her back, to try and stop her from shaking.

\- Hey, Chloé, can Mari and I go on the roof for a second. I think she needs some fresh air.  
\- Oh yes, of course! Here, you can take the key for the lift.  
\- Thanks.

Nino placed an arm around the shoulders and walked her to the roof. As soon as they exited the lift, the air of the night hit them in the face. The night was hot, but slightly breezy, which Nino thought might help Marinette calm down. Tikki came out of her hiding place to perch herself on the rail.

\- What’s going on, Mari? I know you could have kicked Nathanäel’s ass by yourself without Adrien having to intervene. So, what happened?  
\- I was about to, right before Adrien swopped in. I don’t even know where he came from. I couldn’t find him before – the young woman replied with a sniffle – I was just so thrown back by what Nathanäel told me, I… It took me a split second to react.  
\- What do you mean? He actually spoke to you?  
\- Yes, and what he told me… Nino, if I’m right about this, the whole game changes. Chat Noir and I might not stand a chance if we don’t get help, someone on our side. I think Nathanäel is akumatized.  
\- What? He’s got no superpowers, and his appearance has not changed. Are you sure that’s even possible?  
\- I have not heard of it before, but there is a lot we do not know about the Butterfly miraculous – Tikki intervened.  
\- Well, I have a Ladybug hunch, which is almost as good. We should at least look into it.

Tikki hummed in agreement. Marinette paused for a second, to wipe the remnants of tears from her face. She leaned on the rail and looked at the sky, as if pleading the stars to give her chance, to give her strength to defeat Hawkmoth.

  
Tikki gave her a small hug and went back to her hiding place, she thought it would be good to give Marinette and Nino some privacy.

\- Nathanäel told me he was sorry and that he loved me. And then he told me not to trust anyone. He said someone had gotten him and they wanted to bring me down.  
\- He did _what?_ Was this right before he hurt you?  
\- Yes. It was as if he was two different people, Nino. I could see the change in his eyes. It was frightening. One minute he was crying, apologising and uttering confessions of love, and the next…  
\- That is insane. I can’t even believe it – Nino tried to convey some solace by placing a hand on her arm.  
\- What if Hawkmoth akumatized Nathanäel so he could get to me. What if he knows I’m Ladybug? – Marinette had turned to face Nino. Her eyes were wide open with fear, just considering the possibility.  
\- Surely, he could not hide that for too long. I think if he knew your secret identity, he would have used that against you earlier – Nino tried to reassure her.  
\- He could have akumatized Nathanäel to spy on me? To get to me?  
\- Hm… If that were the case, why would he make him cheat on you and break up with you? If he was meant to be a spy, why drive him away? It would make more sense to keep him close to you, to keep tabs on you.  
\- You’ve got a point there.

They both sighed and breathed in the cool air.

\- Are you going to tell Chat?  
\- I have to…  
\- Do you think he’ll be alright, hearing that your ex confessed he loved you and you think he’s akumatized?  
\- Probably not, but our duties come before our relationship. That was our agreement. Besides, I need Chat to tell this to Ladybug so I can keep my cover. Marinette thinks Nathanäel is akumatized, Ladybug technically has got no idea.  
\- I can’t believe you always have to think everything through, make sure you’re keeping your lie, your identity. It must be so confusing.  
\- It is. It was especially hard in the beginning, but I’m better at it now, which does not make me a great person. It just means I’m better at lying, manipulating and hiding. But that is the life of a superhero.  
\- Come here, Little Lady.

Nino embraced her for the second time. Marinette revelled in the feeling. Nino was warm, safe and not complicated at all, unlike everything else in her life. He was like the brother she had never had. She trusted him with her life. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Nathanäel’s words rang loud and clear: _Don’t trust anyone!_ She closed her eyes to shut the thought away, as she clung to her friend even tighter. She was scared, she was angry, and confused, torn between responsibilities, and love. Her mind was overflowing with doubts and questions. Sometimes she still wondered if she was the right person to protect Paris, if her Master had picked the right Ladybug. No matter how hard she tried to push all those thoughts and feelings away, they kept coming back, inundating her, like the waves of a rough sea during a storm. It was too much to bear, just too much.

Fluttering its little darkened wings was an akuma flying in their direction, carrying Hawkmoth’s wishes on its wings. It was ready to pounce at some new, fresh emotions and twisting them into something dark and evil. Neither Nino, nor Marinette were aware of the little demon, making its way toward them, with one purpose and one purpose alone – akumatize an anguished soul.

************

\- Marinette and Nino have been gone for a while, should we go check on them? – Adrien inquired while he paced the bedroom.

Chloé and Alya had lost count as to how many laps he had done in the tiny bedroom, from the door to the window.

\- Relax, I’m sure they’re fine. Marinette was shaken up and needed some air – Chloé replied while she tried to get the custome angel wings off of her.

Alya made a guttural agreeing noise as she yawned. The day’s work, the party and the alcohol were finally taking a toll on her.  
As Adrien paced for what he thought was the millionth time towards the window, something outside caught its attention. _Could it be? And where was it going?_ Adrien’s heart skipped a beat when the little creature flew upwards, in the direction of the roof. _The roof… Marinette!_

\- I’m going to the toilet! – Adrien had shouted as he sprinted across the bedroom and opened the door.  
\- You don’t need to announce it, sweets – Alya teased him.

Chloé just shrugged her shoulders confused. The only toilets in the hotel outside of the rooms were at the entrance. Why would he go all the way down just to go to the bathroom when she had a private bathroom in her bedroom. Her brain was working a little bit slower than usual due to the alcohol and tiredness of hosting a party, and as a result, her Adrien’s-bad-and-lousy-excuses-because-he-needed-to-be-Chat-Noir radar and detector was suffering from a tad delay. When it seemed to have finally clicked in her brain, the blonde young man had long closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

Adrien was frantically going up the emergency stairs to the roof, since he did not have the key to the lift. That gave him time to transform into Chat Noir, once he made sure there were no cameras in sight. Just as he opened the emergency door to the top of the building, he could see that devil little thing making its way towards Marinette and Nino, who were hugging and completely oblivious to the imminent danger.

\- Marinette! – he had screamed at the top of his lungs – Cataclysm!

The young woman had freed herself from her friend with a bewildered expression. Before the akuma had the time to beat its wings again and land on Marinette’s headband, Chat Noir grabbed her by the waist with one hand, pulling her away from the bug, and catching the akuma mid-air with his cataclysm-infested one. The little butterfly turned into dust in a split of a second. Chat Noir opened his hand and let the remnants of the akuma fly with the wind.  
He was panting with effort, and fear of what had been about to happen, with guilt in a way, as well, because he should have known better, he should have known Marinette was not alright and he should have been there for her and to protect her. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about what could have happened, of Marinette turning into an akuma. He finally turned to her and locked his green feline eyes with her beautiful blue-bell ones.

\- Having you turn into an akuma won’t do, my Princess. I would never be able to bring myself to fight you – Chat purred in her ear with a calm voice that did not match the feelings inside him at all. He pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, as if he wanted to protect her from all the evil in the world. His tail followed his movements and wrapped itself around her as well. His cat ears were practically flat on his head, reflecting the fear, anguish, and hurt that were squeezing his heart.  
\- Chat… – Marinette whispered and she clung to him, the shock evident in her voice – Thank you.

It did not take Marinette too long to realise what he had done and how dangerous it had been.

\- Did you even know for sure if using your cataclysm on that akuma would work? What if it had akumatized you instead?  
\- I have no idea, I had never tried it before, but it was my best shot. If it had akumatized me then Ladybug would have to fight me and bring me back. Better me than you, Mari. I could not bear the thought of battling you.  
\- You stupid, stupid Cat! – she said through gritted teeth with renewed tears assailing her eyes. She hugged him again, nearly driving all of the air out of his lungs. His chest made a sound at the impact of the unexpected force of the young woman.

After a few seconds, Chat slightly pushed her away to be able to see her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek, lifting her face. Her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were a bit red. He wished his suit did not have those useless gloves in the way, just so he could feel the softness of her skin.

\- Are you alright? What happened?

As soon as he asked her those questions, something seemed to click in her mind, she withdrew slightly from him, and he could now see fire, strength and something else in her eyes. Something akin to distance, detachment? That was not quite it. The weight of responsibility or internal struggle? That was more accurate.

\- I’m fine, Chat.

He casted her a look that seemed to indicate he did not believe her.

\- I promise. I will tell you later. There is also something else we need to talk about. It’s related to what happened and it’s important. But we’ll talk later at my house, not now.  
\- It’s already past midnight, Marinette, are you sure it can’t wait until tomorrow? You’re tired and need to rest.  
\- If I’m right about this, and I think I am… This is too important to leave for the next day. Who knows what could happen if we leave it for tomorrow?

Chat Noir gave her a puzzled expression as she finished her sentence. She was talking with a kind of authority that left little space to argue, as if she was in possession of some kind of knowledge that had to be shared and taken seriously for the sake of the whole world. He had never seen her like this before, not even when she was in court, defending her clients. Marinette had always been a great lawyer because she could convey her arguments effortlessly and take sway of the room, making sure every single person was paying attention to her. But what she had done just done… It surpassed that. It was as if her opinion on this was the only one that mattered and that was final. She reminded him of someone else, someone he could not quite pinpoint. He was so close to grasping who that person was, and yet so far. It was the same feeling he often had, when he had one word at the tip of his tongue and yet he cannot quite grab it and reach it.

  
He nodded, agreeing to see her later and discuss the issue. He was still completely hypnotised by this new side of her that he was witnessing. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth that the contact between his lips and her skin was providing.

  
That was when he heard someone clear their throat. That made both him and Marinette jump awkwardly and away from one another.

\- Yeah, sorry! Nino, was it? Nice to see you again – he extended his hand to the young man, who took and shook it quite hard. He was staring at Chat Noir suspiciously.  
\- A little bit convenient that you happened to show up just seconds before Marinette got akumatized. Were you spying on her? – As he finished the sentence, he squeezed Chat Noir’s hand a little bit tighter.

Chat Noir visibly gulped. He could see that had been Nino’s intention when the latter smirked. Nino kept his grip.

\- No, I wasn’t. I swear! I knew Marinette would be here tonight and when I got an akuma alert on my phone I just immediately came here.  
\- And how did you know where we were?

Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness. It was something he often did, and despite the fact that almost everyone knew that that was his tell and he had tried to stop himself from doing it, he could not help it. It was just an involuntary move.

\- It seems that sometimes Ladybug’s luck rubs on me – he replied with a sheepish smile and a shrug of shoulders.

It seemed Nino was not too satisfied with his response, but a loud beep pierced the air and saved him from the situation.

\- I need to go soon, my ring is beeping, so I don’t have much time left – Chat finally said.

He turned to Marinette one more time and lowered his head so his forehead would touch hers. He took her small, delicate hands in his gloved, and clawed ones.

\- Take care of yourself. I don’t want anything bad to happen to the woman I love.

He did not manage to stop himself. He did not have time to stop his brain from forming the words and his mouth from uttering them. Chat realised what he had said too late. His eyes looked like they might bulge out of his head. He cleared his throat awkwardly and moved away from Marinette as if she was burning.

\- Anyway, this cat has _gotta_ run! Nino – the way he had said his friend’s name sounded like a shriek – take care of Ma-Ma-Marinette – he stuttered when he looked at her, with her lips parted in shock – look after her. Anyway, run… gotta run, go. Yes, ringing beep. Ring beeping. Bye!

He tried to disappear as quickly as he had appeared and failed miserably. Chat Noir ran back through the emergency door and closed it with a loud bang after him. His tail got caught and he had to open the door again with a fake smile. He saluted to the pair awkwardly and then proceeded to shutting the door even more forcefully this time. Chat flinched at the sound it made. He ran down the stairs in a frenzy and as soon as he saw a utilities cupboard, he locked himself inside and slid against the wall. There was sweat beading his forehead, he noticed. He released his transformation.

\- Real smooth, Casanova – Plagg had teased him as soon as he had a piece of cheese in his tiny paws.  
\- Shut up! – Adrien struggled to even utter those words, since it seemed his throat was constricting involuntarily. He wished his throat had done that before he had admitted to loving Marinette. _Why had his body betrayed him? What was he thinking? He wasn’t! He never did whenever she was around._

Adrien calmed himself down and returned to the bedroom as if nothing had happened. Alya had dozed off but Chloé was staring at him with accusatory eyes. She knew Chat Noir had gone to see Marinette. He shrugged his shoulders as a way to excuse himself and mouthed that there had been an akuma. Chloé’s eyes opened widely, and she asked if Marinette was alright. Adrien nodded with a lovesick smile, to which Chloé replied by rolling her eyes at him. Alya opened her eyes and noticed Adrien was back and then looked at the clock on the wall. She needed to go home to her bed. As soon as Nino returned, they were getting a taxi and going home.

**********

\- Did Chat Noir just say he loved me?  
\- I think he did… And he also just saved you from an akuma. All in under seven minutes. Impressive.  
\- He loves me… Chat Noir loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not Ladybug.

That knowledge made her happy, and it seemed to somehow subdue that storm that had built inside her. Not that it erased all the complications relating to her relationship with Nathanäel and where they would both stand once she had de-akumatized him, but it somehow gave her solace. It was like a light at the end of the tunnel. She could and would get through this mess that had somehow become her life. She was Marinette and Ladybug and they always managed to subvert any obstacles that were placed in their path.

\- Chat Noir has fallen in love with the two different sides of you. You’ve chained him to you twice, Little Lady – Nino replied.

Nino could see the smile on her friend’s face after Chat Noir’s confession and his comment. Even if she did not want to admit it yet, he could see Marinette had similar feelings for the hero. She was also in higher spirits, which meant the chances of another akuma attack for the moment were very slim. That put him at easy.

  
He now felt bad for having been so confrontational and hard on Chat, but he needed to make sure about his intentions with Marinette. Obviously, in retrospective he had been very dumb. Who was he to try and measure forces with a superhero? The very fact that he had been chosen to be a superhero should have probably been taken into account as a part of Nino’s judgement of character. Yet, he had not been able to help himself. He pondered that perhaps Marinette’s relationship with Nathanäel had made him wary. Of course, who she dated was not really his business anyway, and he should have no say in the matter. But his overprotectiveness of Marinette, especially now that he knew she was Ladybug and Paris needed her, had overruled him and thrown his common sense out the window.

  
Chat had sacrificed himself for Marinette, he had had no idea of what his contact with the akuma would have resulted on, and yet he had gone through with it. That spoke volumes about the man’s priorities and character. His actions, more than his words, had proved that he was in fact in love with Marinette. Nino smiled at that. Even if Chat had not confessed his feelings for the young woman, Nino would have known he loved her.

********

Gabriel had just arrived back to his mansion when he felt the emotional disturbance. The feelings Marinette was experiencing had been enticing. He had to transform into his alter-ego and make use of that opportunity. One that he had been waiting on for so long.

  
Hawkmoth waited after having released his akuma. The excitement rippled through his body, he was so close. And if one moment he was expectant and almost giddy, the next one Hawkmoth was simply confused. One minute he could feel his akuma flying across Paris to possess Marinette Dupain-Cheng and how close it had been to actually succeed, and the next, it was gone. No traces had been left behind either. Firstly, he thought that perhaps it had somehow been purified, but he quickly dismissed that idea, since he could usually feel them and would beckon them to get back to him if that were the case. This time? Nothing. There was nothing. He had no idea what had happened and that was gnawing his insides.

  
He hated this feeling of someone knowing about something he did not. Because having the knowledge of something your enemy did not, had always proved itself to be the path to victory. In this case, he felt like the loser.

  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. He heard a knock on the door of his office. It was Nathalie. The unmistakable clicks of her heels gave her away. Shew knew the code to lair, so if it was important, she would come up when she realised that Gabriel was not in his office. Soon after, he heard the noise of the lift. She emerged from the shadows holding her usual folder.

\- Mr. Agreste – she had greeted Hawkmoth without a flinch. He thought and had disclosed it to her before that there was no need for overcarefulness when they were inside the lair. She could speak freely.

He dropped his transformation and made his way across the room to meet her. She could not help but notice the look of disappoint and bewilderment plastered all over Gabriel’s face.

\- What happened?  
\- My akuma… it disappeared. It had never happened before. It’s bizarre.

She hummed in agreement with a puzzled expression on her face that could match his. She approached him carefully and placed a hand on his arm.

\- I have offered you my help before, and I will offer it again. You need more allies. I can be one of them.  
\- I’ve got Lila.  
\- Yes, but, Mr. Agreste, you need someone with superpowers.  
\- I can grant Lila those, all I need to do is akumatize her.  
\- That might compromise her spy role.

He nodded and proceeded to close his eyes in exhaustion and pinch the bridge of his nose. He was so close and yet so far away from his goal. All he wanted was to have his wife back.

\- I won’t insist again, but remember me, if you ever change your mind about getting an ally.  
\- It’s dangerous, Nathalie.  
\- I am fully aware.

Gabriel had often thought he could use with the help of another miraculous yielder, but the only one he had was the peacock and he was not sure if he wanted to put Nathalie in that kind of danger. That miraculous was the reason why he was in this mess to begin with.  
They started making their way back into his main office. He sat at his desk and the woman sat across from him.

\- I’ll think about it – he finally conceded in a low tone.

Nathalie smiled at him.

*********

Marinette was finally home. She had gotten in a taxi with Alya and Nino, since Adrien had gotten his own, saying his house was in the opposite direction and there was no point in his friends paying more.

  
Marinette had been the last to be dropped off. She took her heels off as soon as she walked through the door. She turned on the lights. She was so tired, all she wanted was her bed, and yet, her night was not over yet. She was dreading the conversation she would have to have to Chat. She could feel the apprehension forming a pool at the pit of her stomach, it was making her sick. She left Tikki in the kitchen with a plate of cookies. The little goddess looked at her with understanding in her eyes. She could sympathise with everything the young woman was going through.

\- Just because Nathanäel might be akumatized, it does not mean you and Chat have to end your relationship – Tikki replied, as if reading Marinette’s mind.  
\- Yes, but it just seems to be so unfair on him. What if he did not actually cheat on me? And if he did, can I really blame him or was it all because of the akuma?  
\- You cannot say your relationship had not been going downhill before that night.  
\- I know… I can’t deny that, no – she conceded with a sigh.  
\- One thing at a time, Mari. We still have to make sure he is indeed akumatized.  
\- I know he is.

Tikki did not know what to reply so she remained silent. Marinette patted the little Kwami on the head.

\- I’m going up, so I’ll turn off the lights, but stay down here for as long as you want. It might be better anyway, since Chat is dropping by.

The bluenette slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She could barely stand, she felt overwhelmed, confused and tired. And somehow still soaring high because of Chat’s confession.

As soon as she turned on the light on her bedroom, she could see Chat sitting outside her window, waiting for her. He had been starring at the sky, until he had noticed there had been light coming from the inside. She had almost jumped, not expecting him to be at her house yet. She slowly moved towards him and open the window to let him in.

Chat immediately wrapped his arms around her. She practically collapsed on him, all she wanted was his warmth, his divine cologne all over her, and his kisses on her skin. He placed with of his hands on her cheek, while the other remained wrapped around her waist, supporting her. He looked at her, a look so intense, it made her knees buckle. He half-closed his eyes and erased the distance between them, his lips hovering, tantalizing just above hers. Mari could feel his breath on her skin. Mint, she thought distractedly. But she could also smell alcohol. He had probably tried to mask the smell of the drink with a mint. She had not been that thoughtful, she was very aware she probably just smelled of alcohol. That did not seem to bother him, he closed the distance and devoured her lips, like they were water and he was stranded in desert. He drank all of her and then some more. She reciprocated. Nothing had ever felt so right in her life.

Her brain kept screaming at her, saying they had important things to discuss. She knew. Yet, she did not want to break the moment. She needed to savour it before she poisoned everything with what she had to confess. She wanted to memorise every little bit of him, before she dropped that horrible truth on Chat and their relationship, probably damaging both forever. All she could and wanted to feel was his hands roaming her body, setting it aflame, and whenever Mari thought she could not get any hotter, he would prove her wrong, by touching and kissing her more fiercely. Despite his intensity, he was still gentle and caring, as if he was holding the most treasured thing in the whole world.  
Chat was the one that put distance between them, as he withdrew from her, he was out of breath and unsteady. Marinette mirrored him. they took a few minutes to pull themselves together. He was the first to move and pulled her with him towards her bed. They sat next to each other.

\- What did you want to talk about?

Marinette told him about the way Nathanäel had grabbed at her party. She left out the love confession and the warning he had given her. Something dark had shone in Chat’s eyes, but he remained silent. She then explained that Adrien had punched him, and he had scurried away pretty much after, probably with a bruised face.

\- I guess I need to thank this guy Adrien, for keeping you safe.  
\- Yes, he is a good friend – she said absently, as she shifted her eyes towards the floor, guilt twisting her insides – I haven’t told you everything yet.  
\- Go on, I’m listening Princess – he encouraged her, and he placed a kiss on her knuckles.  
\- Well… Before Nathanäel grabbed me, he… he told me was sorry, that someone had gotten to him, when he was weak. He also told me not to trust anyone, that there is someone who is trying to bring me down. This happened right before he suddenly changed and grabbed my wrist.

Chat’s brows were furrowed. She could read anger, as well as confusion. He could tell Marinette was trying to get somewhere with that. If only she could get the damn words out. She had been a coward and had not even told Chat yet that Nathanäel had confessed to still being in love with her.

*********

Chat was lost as to what Marinette was trying to tell him. he could tell it was important, since it was making her jittery and unsure.

\- He also told me he still loves me.  
\- He told you he loves you?! – Chat had not been able to contain the bitterness in his voice, the rage boiling inside him. How could he claim to love her and then hurt her? – I’m sorry, forgive me if I’m being _sceptical_ , Marinette, but I find that a little hard to believe.

He noticed she flinched at the tone on his voice. He wanted to smack himself. He had been too harsh, it sounded he was lashing out on her, but that was not the case at all. He was made at Nathanäel, and he also felt threatened by him. He was jealous, he realised. Jealous and afraid, and that was what had made him react like that. Fear of losing her to him. He gulped.

\- I’m so sorry, Mari. I didn’t mean to be so harsh. My anger was not aimed at you, I would never hurt you.  
\- I know, kitty – her voice was warm and full of affection. He could read the same tenderness when she gazed into his eyes.

She paused and took a deep breath.

\- I’m telling you all this for two reasons, Chat – Mari sighed – Firstly, I want to be completely honest with you, because of us. Secondly, because… I think he’s akumatized.

Had he heard her right? She thought he was akumatized.

\- Hear me out – she pleaded as soon as she saw Chat getting up and placing his hands on his head – Just listen to me. I would not be saying this if I didn’t think it to be highly probably, and important for you and Ladybug. Do you realize the implications of this, if I turn out to be right? It means Hawkmoth has unlocked a new power. It could change the game, it could jeopardize yours and Ladybug’s safety, your upper hand…

She had paused. He guessed she could read on his face that he was considering it, the gears in his mind turning and turning as he made sense of it all. He tried to push his emotions aside to tackle to problem rationally. She did have a point. But what made her think he was akumatized? Because he had confessed that he loved her? Because he warned her about someone being after her? He shook his head. It was a stretch, and so unlikely that he was in fact akumatized.

\- Look… - she continued – I know this is not easy, believe me, you saw what these thoughts did to me. I would have been akumatized if it weren’t for you.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right index finger and thumb. He could feel a headache coming in. He sat back on the bed next to her and took both of her hands in his.

\- I just don’t think it’s probable. I know you and you’re always trying to see the good in people, even when they don’t deserve it. I just think you’re seeing things you want to see – he took in a deep breath – But, I will talk to Ladybug, if you want, to put your mind at ease.

He could see irritation etched on her features.

- _Put my mind at ease_ , _Chat?_ – she snatched her hands away – I just wish you would give me a little bit more credit. I know what I saw. The change in his eyes? It was not natural! So why don’t you believe me and say I’m only seeing things?

_Why was he?_ Because he did not want to lose her to him. Because if he was indeed akumatized, it meant that he probably had not cheated on her. That meant that Chat and her being together was wrong, even though it had always felt right for him to be with her. Because he could not bear the thought of Nathanäel confessing that he loved her and her getting back with him. Because Chat was hoping against all odds that she would stay with him, that he would pick him instead of Nathanäel. And deep down he was scared she would not. _So many reasons…_ Because what if she still loved him? That was the question that kept playing in his mind, burning him, and yet he could not bring himself to ask her. She did not deserve it, she did not have to answer it, and he did not want to know, and yet… He wanted to know.

\- My feelings for you might be clouding my judgement – he finally admitted. His confession from earlier on the roof of the hotel was brought to the front of his mind. He could feel his cheeks heating up at that thought.

He noticed the way her features soften, most of the anger gone.

\- My feelings for you are clouding my judgement too – she smiled and placed a hand on his knee – But we had promised each other that your duties as a superhero would come before us, before our feelings. And this is the moment to do so, kitty.  
\- I know, but I don’t want to lose you – he whispered almost inaudibly.

Tears welled up in her eyes and he just wanted to make her stop hurting, he would do anything to stop her pain.

\- You’re not losing me. I’m here – she placed his gloved hand over her heart. He could feel her steady heartbeat.

*********

As she stared into Chat Noir’s eyes and saw so much emotion laid bare before her, she knew. She immediately knew she was his. Nothing else mattered, even if Nathanäel was indeed akumatized and had not cheated on her, too much had happened. She was with Chat now. She belonged with Chat.

\- I’m yours – she murmured.

That seemed to stir something inside him. He was looking at her with a burning desire in his eyes, a hunger that could not be satiated. She knew he intended to make her his. She could hear a purr, almost like a growl emerging from his throat right before he grabbed her face in his two hands and smashed his lips on hers. If Marinette thought he had been intense before, nothing had prepared for the rawness in his actions this time, that appeared to match his emotions. She responded with as much fervour. She did not need air, she needed Chat, she needed his lips on her, his breath on hers, his body igniting every inch of hers.

He bit her bottom lip and she gasped in surprise. She immediately felt his lips opening into a smug smile. She could hit him. _The smug cat._ She thought. As a response, she deepened the kiss, and he reacted by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She was savouring every moment, every little touch, and every shiver. She wrapped her arms around his neck first, and then moved her hands up, to touch his hair and his cat ears. As soon as she made contact with his cat ears, they moved, following her every movement. She could hear Chat purr into her neck as a reaction to her ministrations. She smirked mischievously at the power she held over him.

When Marinette thought she had turned him to putty in her hands, he quickly reversed their roles. He grabbed both of Marinette’s wrists, proceeded to hold them both in one hand, as she placed his other hand on her waist and pulled onto her bed. She was now pinned under him. There was glint of satisfaction in his green eyes and a self-satisfied, and lovesick smile on his face. Chat started peppering kisses on her neck, moving slowly towards her collarbone. He traced the trail of kisses he had left with his tongue. She shivered at that, from the top of her head to her toes. A moan escaped her throat. That encouraged him on, he was not going to stop unless she told him to. She had no intentions of stopping, against her better judgment. She knew they should stop, but if he wanted it, if he wanted her, she would not stop him, for she wanted him.

His presence had dissipated any tiredness she had been feeling, all her troubles had been left behind, away from her mind. No worries about akumas, or Hawkmoth, or her non-relationship with Nathanäel, and no Ladybug. She was Marinette, and she was with Chat Noir. All she could think about was Chat, all she wanted to focus on was him.

\- Marinette… - Chat uttered her name as a prayer as he kissed her lips once more.  
\- Yes? – she said softly.  
\- _You_. – kiss - _haven’t._ – kiss – _stopped_. – kiss – _me_. – he finished and drew away from her, hovering centimetres above her, to give her time to decide, to say something.

Marinette captured his lips with hers and pulled him down with her.

\- Because I don’t want you to stop – she whispered seductively as she peppered his neck with kisses.

She could tell he was having a hard time focusing, a moan escaped his throat and it was her time to smirk in satisfaction.

\- Are you sure about this? _Us?_ – his voice almost broke when he pronounced the last word.

She could feel he was still unsure, fearful about where they both stood, and if they were in a relationship, if they were together. She did not know either, she did not care for labels, not when she was with Chat. They did not need labels, they needed each other, the rest of the world and their need for labelling could be damned.

\- I’ve never been sure of anything in my life as I am in this moment, Kitty – she told him with half-lidded eyes and a devious smile on her lips, clearly intended to tease him, cloud his thoughts.

He was being the better person out of the two of them. He was trying to think things through, to take it slowly. He was giving her a chance to stop it before they both went too far. _Hypocrite_ , she thought, _you were the one that started it_ , _you’re going to have to finish it._

*********

The way she was smiling at him, her lips on his, the half-lidded eyes… She was going to be the death of him, she was definitely trying to drive him insane. He was trying to make the right thing, to stop before they did something they would both regret later. But part of him also seemed to urge him on, he had started it after all. When Marinette had said she was his, he realised that was everything he had always wanted to hear. That was all the permission he needed.

He knew cats could be territorial, and he knew the miraculous would often affect him. This irrational desire of making her his was probably the miraculous doing, and yet, he could not control it, or stop it. Perhaps, deep down, it was own desire all along, and it was just easier to misplace the blame.

He slid his hand up her skirt, wishing he could touch her with his own skin. The sounds she made at the contact were almost as good, though. He did not want this moment to end, he wanted to stay in her arms forever, and relive it, over and over again. Unless he de-transformed he would not be able to feel her skin on his, unless he de-transformed, they could not take this further.

He withdrew from her, and got up from the bed, which prompted the young woman to release a whine.

\- Do you have an eye-mask? – he asked her, panting, trying to regain his breathing, slow down his heartbeat.

She nodded and pulled something from her nightstand. She placed it on his gloved hands.

\- Are you sure about this? – he asked, because he felt like he should.  
\- Are you going to keep asking me all night or are you going to actually do _me?_ – she enquired – I want you.

That was all he needed. He grabbed her hand to help up from her lying position. He knelt in front of her and placed the mask over her eyes. He then closed the curtains of the bedroom and turned off the lights. Chat sat in front of her and touched her cheek with his right hand. The hand with the ring and then he released his transformation. He felt Marinette flinch under him, from the shock of feeling his gloved and claws, to actually feeling his skin. But she recovered just as quickly and leaned into his hand.  
Adrien was scared. Yes, they had both done this before, but their recollection of the night was foggy, at most, and non-existent to her.

\- Can I kiss you?

Marinette smiled at his question and simply dove at him. She almost missed his mouth, but he guided her. He could finally feel her skin, feel how hot she was, and how soft. She was beautiful, she was sheer perfection. He traced the freckles on her shoulders, and then he kissed them. He had always loved her freckles. Adrien focused then once more on her lips and she responded angrily. She pulled him on top of her again.  
When she started tugging at his shirt, he noticed he was still in his Harvey Kinkle’s outfit, and Marinette was still dressed up as Sabrina. He smiled at that, as memory from earlier in the night sprung forward on his mind. She was indeed going to be the witch to his human. And it was only befitting, for there was no way in the world, hell, in the universe, that she could have such a strong pull on him, and not have some kind of superpower. He was utterly and completely helpless, and a hundred percent hers.

***********

He pulled his own shirt and t-shirt over his head when he realized Marinette was struggling to get them off of him. It was exhilarating for her to know it was Chat in his civilian self. It was his civilian self that was touching her, kissing her and making her feel this good.

She heard his shirt and his t-shirt hit the floor and he then turned his attention back on her. She placed her hands on his chest, she could feel how smooth his skin was, how toned he was. Which should have not been a surprise really, considering he was a superhero. She slowly moved her hands, touching his shoulders and then she moved them down, to feel his arms, and then his biceps. She brought her hands up and then moved to his back. He was toned, every single inch of his was perfectly chiselled like a marble sculpture. It was true he had scars on his body, but so did she. It was part of their job. His ministrations were making her mind foggy, she could not think anymore. She did not want to anyway, all she wanted was to feel.

He was lavishing her neck with attention and she could not help but moan as his tongue and his teeth rasped against her skin. She bit his neck in retaliation, earning an aroused growl from him. She could feel his growing erection against her thigh and that only urged her on. She was hungry for him, just as much as he was for her, she knew. She slipped a hand between them and grabbed his manhood. He stopped kissing, first in surprise, and then to lean further into her touch. He moaned again, she loved when he did that, she wished she could listen to that sound for the rest of her life.

She could feel his hands on her skirt, as he fiddled with undoing the button and the zipper. She helped him out and lifted her hips off the bed so he could pull the garment off of her. He slipped it slowly down her legs. She felt Chat trying to get her top off, which made her realise they should have taken it off before they put the mask over her eyes. Chat asked her if she could keep her eyes closed while he took her mask and then her top off, and she complied. He felt him carefully put her mask back on and she gave him a small smile.

Marinette felt Chat shift on the bed, she was not quite sure what he was doing, until he felt him grab one of her ankles. She placed it on his shoulder and started kissing her leg. Ever so slowly, he started moving up her leg, leaving a trail of kisses. She savoured every single one of them. The whole experience was so intense, it was as if she could feel things tenfold because she had her eyes covered.

Chat Noir had a hand on her ribcage, his thumb fingertip teasingly brushing her bra cup. As for his lips, they were on her thighs, and then she could feel him hover her panties. His breath right over her womanhood tantalizing her. After what seemed like a never-ending moment, he brushed his lips over the fabric of her underwear and put the little bow they had at the front in between his teeth. Oh, he was a tease, she mused. She felt his breathe move up her stomach and his lips touching her skin every now and then. He finally reached her breasts and placed a long kiss on her left one, right above her heart. She knew he was a hopeless romantic and lived for metaphors. That kiss was his claim on her. She did not mind it one bit, she had said it before she was his and she had meant it. She then felt his tongue on the same spot, and she gasped. He was definitely taking his time with her, but her need was only increasing, and her underwear was getting wet.

\- Chat – she moaned, pleadingly.  
\- Yes? – he asked in a teasing tone – is there something you want?

His voice sounded like a purr.

\- You – she replied in a whisper.

Marinette could feel his hand on her back trying to unclasp her bra, which he successfully managed after only a couple of tries. He asked her to lift her arms so he could remove the undergarment and she obeyed. Her nipples were hard and only got harder at the contact with the cold air. Before she got used to it though, Chat cupped one of her breasts in his hand and covered the other with his mouth. She gasped. He surely knew how to make her feel good. She wanted to make him feel the same, so she reached for his trousers again. Mari managed to find the button and the zipper and undid them, giving him the hint that she wanted his clothes off too. She wanted the both of them to have as many pieces of clothes as one another. After Chat removed his trousers off, they were even. They each had one left.

Marinette grabbed him again, because she was tired of all the waiting, and the teasing and she wanted him. She managed to get a deviously sounding noise from him and she smirked at that, because he did not hold all the power. She managed to slip her little hand inside his underwear and truly feel him, nothing in the way, not suit, no clothes. She kept getting flashbacks from her first night with him, but she did not want to focus on those now. She wanted to enjoy the moment, she wanted him then and there. She rubbed him and he almost collapsed on top of her in pleasure.

\- Mari… - he hummed in her ear.  
\- Yes? Is there something you want? – she turned his own words on him.

He nodded against her and gulped.

\- Take it then – she coerced him.

Prompted by her words he took her lips in his again fervently, and slipped off her underwear, which she knew was soaking. He carefully placed two fingers inside her, she involuntarily lifted her hips off the mattress, as if to give him more access, and revel in the feel. Marinette was tugging at his underwear, because even though his fingers felt good, they were not what she needed, what she wanted. He understood her cue and removed them. She could hear the rustle of fabric and the shift in the bed as his positioned himself on top of her again.

Chat carefully raised her legs and placed her ankles on his shoulders. She felt him stop for a few moments before he carefully lowered himself on her and filled her.  
She was finally complete. Marinette was full and all she could do was moan in pleasure as he thrust into her.

********

Plagg had flown away as soon as Adrien dropped his transformation, first, because he hated the humans’ mating ritual. _Bleurgh…_ He thought. And secondly, because he wanted to see his Sugarcube.  
He scared Tikki when he landed on the kitchen’s counter, but she quickly overcame the initial shock and hugged him tight. They missed each other. They were two halves of the same whole and yet they were, more often than not, apart.

\- Hey! How are you doing? – Plagg broke the silence.  
\- I’m good, worried about these charges of ours – she rolled her eyes.  
\- They’re good kids.  
\- Albeit irresponsible – Tikki finished his sentence for him.

He sighed and nodded in resignation. He grabbed one of Tikki’s cookies and started munching on one. It would have to do, seeing as he did not have cheese.

\- Adrien confessed his feelings for Marinette tonight.  
\- I honestly don’t know how he kept them for so long. It was so obvious he loves her. It has always been her and it will always be her, Tikki – Plagg said with a somewhat sad voice – Don’t you think it’s time to end this game of chase? Don’t you think they should reveal themselves? It’s been years, and you can tell it’s killing them.  
\- Hawkmoth hasn’t been defeated yet. You know the risks involved.

Plagg hummed and hung his big bulbous head. Tikki placed a hand on him.

\- I know you care about then, so do I, but it’s too dangerous.  
\- Like what they’re doing now, isn’t… Especially if what Marinette said is true – the black cat interjected.

Tikki looked up at him.

\- You think she’s right?  
\- Has she ever disappointed you or failed you? My answer would be no. So, I believe, unfortunately for us, that she is quite right. You’ve said it yourself countless times, we are unsure about the butterfly miraculous’ power extent. This could be one of its features.

Tikki knew he was right. She had to concede.

\- How did Chat take it when Marinette told him her theory?  
\- How all Chat Noir’s do when they think their Lady’s heart might belong to someone else – Plagg stated as matter of fact.  
\- Well, her heart as always belonged to him, even when she was with Nathanäel. She always denied it, but her crush for Adrien never really left her, which was only confirmed when she fell for Chat Noir.  
\- I feel sorry for the red-haired kid, though. He’s been through a lot.  
\- I know… - Tikki paused lost in thought – Why him though? Why Marinette? Do you think Hawkmoth figured it out? That he knows she’s Ladybug?  
\- I don’t know, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Sugarcube. We don’t know the answer to those questions, and we can’t speculate. But I think it’s time we talked to Master Fu. Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to need allies.

Tikki hummed in agreement. It was time they paid a visit to their Guardian. Both creatures, hand in hand flew across Paris’ sky all the way to an old man’s modest home.

**********

Marinette woke up to an empty room. Flashes from the night before emerged in her head and she smiled to herself while she hid under the covers. She was sore, but she did not care one bit. It was worth it. Having him was all she had ever needed; all she had ever wanted.  
She yawned and turned on her bed again. It was Saturday and she did not have anything planned. Marinette was surprised to realise she did not have a hungover despite how much she had drank. Chat Noir really did possess some kind of magic.  
She eventually got tired of being in bed and decided to take a much-needed shower. She rolled over and finally saw the note on her nightstand.

_Morning Princess,_  
_I am sorry you woke up alone. I know this is the agreement we made, but it still hurts me to leave you as if you’re some kind of a one-night stand. You’re not. You’re so much more than that._  
_Have a good day and I will see you soon._  
_Yours,_  
_CN_  
_PS.: I will talk to LB about Nathanäel tonight._

She went about her day with a smile on her lips and a skip to her step. Tikki eyed her suspiciously but said nothing otherwise. Marinette could not wait to see Chat Noir again later, even if it was as Ladybug.

*********

Adrien had spent the day daydreaming and reminiscing about the night before. He loved Marinette. He loved her and that was why it had hurt him to simply leave her at the crack of dawn, before she woke up. It was as if he was running away from her. He was not and he wished he could stay, but he had responsibilities and he wanted to keep her safe, which meant she could not find out his identity. He had quickly scribbled her a note, as if trying to make up for his absence. _One day_ , he mused, _one day they would be together._

  
Chat Noir had made his way to the agreed meeting point for patrol, waiting for Ladybug. He had promised Marinette he would talk to his partner about Nathanäel even if it still turned his insides and left the taste of bile in his mouth. He had to do it for her. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Ladybug’s feet touch the ground behind him. He turned around to greet her. He flashed her a smile and waved. As she raised his hand to do the same, it seemed as if she froze for a second and for some reason tripped, with a flush taking over her cheeks. Chat wondered if she was alright and she quickly dismissed it, saying the sunset had blinded her. He shrugged his shoulders and waited for her to sit beside him.

  
Chat Noir sighed deeply and filled Ladybug in on the details about Marinette’s night and her theory about Nathanäel and the akuma. The red-spotted hero listened intently without uttering a word. When he finished, he asked what he thought about it. Ladybug stated they should look into it, starting by locating Nathanäel. They had been scanning the city, looking for him, checking his workplace and house. They also talked to family members and friends and asked about his whereabouts. No one had seen him or knew where he was.

  
After what seemed hours they finally gave up and called it a day. Chat was tired and frustrated, and he could tell Ladybug felt the same way. They hugged briefly and parted in different directions, promising to meet again and do another search the day after.


End file.
